livingdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
The Living Dead Wiki:Sandbox/Sandbox
This is the official subpage of the main sandbox An American Haunting An American Haunting is an american 2006 horror film created George A. Romero, directed by Rob Zombie, Eli Roth, and Robert Rodriguez and produced by Eli Roth its starring: EriK Frillery(Joshua Shen/Shine), Alexis Dziena(Alexis Wolfe), Sela Ward(Monica Shen), Pierce Bronson(Derok Shen/The Ghost of Donald Shen), Jessica Biel(Karen Richards); the film was in production since Febuary 16, 2005 and was filmed from March 29th, 2005-December 27, 2005 it had a sequel called An American Haunting II: Sweet Darkness Plot It all starts on October 30th, 1920 The Mayor has to rescue these children from this house of a a 17-year-old sadistic psycho(Donald Shen) he has been known to torture, rape, then kill young children he kills a little girl and then the Mayor gets to him and they fight with an axe the Mayor just remembered he had a gun and shot Donald four times in the head after his death it heads to present-day October 29th, 2006 as Derok, Joshua, Monica, and Karen Richards move to a place in a lonely place in the outskirts of New York they found the house they moved into and then they had some food before unpacking Joshua thinks he sees a ghost(Shine) but just doesn't care at the moment and well after packing he got settled and met a girl at a small school her name was Alexis Wolfe(Alexis Dziena) they instantly fall in love while another girl who just school for the first time fell in love then he thinks he seen that ghost again but just didn't care at the moment and then when it was 9:00 PM he seen a baby being hung by a strange force and told his parents what he seen and they thought he is going crazy cause they did not see it at all then the next morning Monica is at a her a new friends house and he mind as well just take a look around then some across a hole with door in the back of the closet and it said "Property of Donald Shen" Derok's grandpa and was full of dead bodies and unwittingly unleashed Donald Shen from his pit of bodies when Josh gets home he asked his dad "How are you doing?" Derok replied "Shut the f**k up" and was surprised cause his normally doesn't cuss and then Donald was left the room and then everything turned fine until the next morning Donald followed Josh and then the presence was very dark and evil Josh was immune though he was nice and said "How are you doing Alexis?" she also was in a good mood and he replied with "Good and you?" and he said "Fine, not that well though" and then at the end of the school day Alexis headed to Josh's house and was almost killed by Derok then Derok heads to Dona's house and tortures, rapes, the kills her daughters(Miley Cyrus) then kills Dona when she gets home by beheading her then he heads to Mark's house and kills his son, then tortures, rapes, and kills his wife and daughter then he kills Mark for then he catches Monica with having sex with Mark which triggers him to kill Mark then trys to kill Monica then Donald is now whole Josh sees what is happening but doesn't know what is happening then Derok try's killing Josh but then gets away and finds Alexis and they share a kiss that girl that likes his then get killed(Ashley Tisdale) and then Josh gets stabbed several times with a knife but survives and then Donald shoots Derok's hand and then he stop's to hear what Donald has to say and then Derok is possessed by Donald and then Josh then runs to his room and then jumps out the window and then Monica help's them by driving them to town but Derok took a car and then chases them and then Derok gets crushed between two trucks and dies then the police come by and Donald sees Josh and try's possessing him and the Shine comes out of no where and possesses Josh and then Donald and Shine get in a fight and Shine blows himself up with a grenade and then Donald was sent down to the deep dark lands of hell and charished by many demons even by Satan, Baal then said "You reached the level of demonic killing!" and then it heads back to earth where Josh and Alexis are have making-love in a hotel then the film ends and head to the credits then it has a after credit scene and it ends with Alexis giving birth to Josh's son his name is Derok Shen named after his father he is hoping he won't turn into a psycho then his mom gives birth to a daughter named Michelle including Karen gives birth to three daughters and finds out she has STD and dies a month later then it ends. Sequels It was confirmed in January 2nd that there would be two sequels named: An American Haunting II: Sweet Darkness(2008) and An American Haunting III: Hell House(2010) they both will be produced and directed by Eli Roth and Rob Zombie which the An American Haunting II: Sweet Darkness debuted on Febuary 20th, 2008. An American Haunting II: Sweet Darkness An American Haunting II: Sweet Darkness(AKA An American Haunting II, Sweet Darkness, George A. Romeros An American Haunting II: Sweet Darkness and An American Haunting: Sweet Darkness) is a 2008 ghost zombie horror film which connects to Silent Hill; this film was directed and written by George A. Romero and was produced by John A. Russo, Rob Zombie and Eli Roth; starring EriK Frillery(Josh Shen), Alexis Dziena(Alexis Wolfe) Michelle Shen(Tanya Allen), Mariah Richards(Radha Mitchell), Sean Kingston(Joey Nelson) Plot As fifteen years has passed Josh buys a house his mother is dead and now after there daughter is fifteen including Michelle Derek is a good boy yet is kinda've getting a kick-start for evil even though they didn't know that Donald is still on earth and wants revenge so he influences them to have a family vacation in Silent Hill but they actually are going for Michelle is sick and they must head to Silent Hill and as they are heading towards Silent Hill as they reach two police officer who ask them for there license then Josh just floors it they reach Silent Hill and they crash killing a man named Carter Ray a janitor who is trying to survive and his last words were "Don't... die..." but when they all wake up they found a man sitting on the cliff and slits his throat with a machete and falls down the mountain cliff then as they head towards the city, they run into a woman named Dahlia Gillespie who tells them that there is a secret to this town then she walks away as they explore around they run into a alley way then these sirens turn on as the police officers arrives and crash meanwhile Carter Ray comes and trys to kill the police officers he kills Officer Joey Nelson then a lot children come and he starts killing them then, the light came back as they got to the city, James Sunderland finds the Shen family then, he says "Hey!" then they start to run and they here towards the Midwich Elementary school they heads towards the bathroom and run into a body in a stall his feet were tied to his neck and his eyes were covered in a small piece of cloth then they hear the sirens again the police officer finds them and then they see the janitor then he touches the wall and these vines appear then these pits come then Lying Figures come out of them and Creepers then they run James shoots the janitor in the head then they see a Pyramid Head and kills a zombie that appeared right behind the family then they hide in a room and then the light comes right after the Pyramid Head try's killing them then, as they run for the hotel, they start to look around and then they see Donald Shen which he doesn't want to kill them then the sirens are heard they see Alessa Gillespie then as they run towards the church they met a woman while in the hotel she was manually flayed by a Red Pyramid then a bunch of Lying Figures came by and burned four townspeople alive with there acid blood, James Sunderland starts shooting all the Lying Figures outside but he heads inside cause there is to many of them and Michelle asks "How do leave?" she has a hard time saying sentences then as they towards a room which Christabella told them to head to she thinks there witches they see a picture of Alessa on a keychain then as they Josh heads towards the dark pit he sees a bunch of undead nurses with faces fully wrapped so he turns on a light and well he has handgun with four clips given to him by James he starts shooting them in the head gets through to the cure and then as he also heres the truth about the land he then heads down to the church and there about to kill his wife and his daughter, even his niece he kills a guy then he gets stabbed by Christabella then as the blood from the knife and from the stab mark the ground starts to disappear then this dark ground is seen and then a bed comes out of it then a grueling man they killed 39 years ago by burning him and kills many of the The Order members then kills a man who try's to kill Josh then as they leave there daughter is cured they head home in a foggy world then the credits start to role.